To Be A Halliwell
by Kane Hunter
Summary: (Sequel to I Want To Be Good) It's been a few years since Abe met the Charmed ones. Since then he's happily lived with them and everyone has accepted him. But when Abe gets a nightmare that turns out to be true, what will everyone do? How will everyone react when another Turner, and a surprise guest appears?
1. 1 Dream

**A/N: So I wrote this a few months after I've completed my last story. I've been through a lot, but now that I've recovered, I decided why not publish it?**

Sweat dripped from my face as I continued to run for my life. I was trapped in some sort of dimension, and my powers weren't working. The womanly figure I was running from appeared again, and I began to panic. This is how I die!

"I've finally cornered you, brat!" The woman spat. Immediately, her short black hair, tan skin, and blue eyes diminished. Now, standing in front of me was a demon. A demon that almost, just Almost resembled Belthazor. She just looked..feminine. Hideously feminine.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with me!?" I shouted at her. Our voices sounded as though we were miles apart, yet we appeared to be just a foot apart. In her hands held a fireball, and her face was plastered with an evil grin. "I want you to die! And after that, I'll kill that precious family of yours!" She declared. I shook with fear realizing that this was it. I fell to my knees, trembling, and fighting back tears.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I heard an unfamiliar voice say. The demon looked around. "Who goes there!?" She shouted. I heard a sound, and to me, I could swear it was some kind of jingle. The demon was thrown back, and another woman appeared. This one had shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, and white skin. She took out a vial and threw it to the demon, who screamed with agony and vanished.

The woman went up to me and offered a hand. "Are you alright?" She asked. I took her hand and stood up. "Yeah..But who are you?" I asked her. "Normally I'd get a thank you, but I'll accept that." She said with a grin. I crossed my arms. "Don't dodge my question." I said to her. "You'll find out soon enough, but I must leave." Before I could object, the woman disappeared.


	2. Awake

"Abe!" I heard Billie shout as I came to my senses. Bolting up, I saw the familiar faces of my family. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and most of all, my girlfriend, Billie. "Oh thank god..I'm alive!" I shouted with relief. "What happened? I felt so much fear coming out of you!" Phoebe asked me, which meant I couldn't avoid the subject like I wanted.

"I had a nightmare..I was..Being chased after this demon..." I realized that I was shaking with fear. I was more scared then I had originally thought. "She looked like Cole..only a woman. And then when I thought I was gonna die, this lady saved me..But she wouldn't tell me her name..I woke up before getting any information on her." I explained. "What did the lady look like?" Billie asked me. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had a strange expression, as though this might be a real situation.

"Let's see... She had green eyes, and black shoulder length hair, and was white skinned. I heard a jingle when she appeared, and she had some sort of potion. Not only that, but somehow she managed to send the demon flying away from me." As I said this, Piper and Phoebe went wide eyed. "Does she seem familiar?" I asked them.

"We're summoning Grams, now." Piper declared. Without warning, she and Phoebe went into the attic, leaving a very confused me, Billie, and Paige.


	3. The Summoning Spell

**A/N: I don't have a beta for this story, and I've tried to do editing. But from now, if anything of the Charmed Universe is inaccurate, PLEASE tell me! I haven't seen the show in a while.**

"Hear these words  
>hear my cry<br>Spirit from the  
>other side<br>Come to me I  
>summon thee<br>Cross now the Great Divide"

I heard a chant from Piper and Phoebe as Paige, Billie and I followed them into the attic. When I arrived there, Grams, And Patty were there. Along with the one who saved me!?


	4. My What?

Phoebe and Piper stood there, shocked, I rushed to the mysterious woman. "Y-you!? What the hell!? Why are YOU in my house!?" I asked her. "Excuse me, but I lived here too! Your an impolite one, you know that!?" She said to me, along with sizing me up. Luckily I stopped myself from punching her face.

"Girls!" Grams shouted, making us shut up, and I glared at her. "You know what I mean anyway! You two should be ashamed! White lighters and their charges don't argue!" I looked at her like she had three heads. "I'm not a witch, remember?" I told her. Suddenly, Piper and Phoebe practically tackled my savior. I felt confused. Paige and Billie were as well, so in a way I was glad I wasn't the only one.

"Abe, your actually a special case. A dangerous demon is targeting you, and without a guide, your considered vulnerable." Patty explained while she ignored the sobs of all three woman. Why is my family suddenly acting like they're drunk or something?

"Hold up. Who is she and who is targeting Abe?" Paige asked. Patty grinned, "This is my other daughter, Prue." Paige and Billie were shocked. I was still slightly skeptical. How many children did she have!? "That means..oh god now I REALLY owe her.." I said with a look of displeasure. I hoped we wouldn't bash heads anymore.

Prue walked up to me. "You don't owe me anything, protecting you is my job." I sighed, "I know, but I'm warning you, you've got one hell of a charge." I told her with a sly grin, "Now tell me about this demon." Prue began to grow nervous. "You won't really like who it is, but it's Elizabeth Turner, your..grandmother." She stated.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes widened. "Did you say what I think you said?" I swore that I was hearing things. I mean, come on! The chances of me encountering any blood related family were slim to none.

"Yes, I did. I hope you're taking this seriously." Prue replied. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, no, I'm not worried at all. Hell, I have the Halliwell sisters, aka the Charmed ones, and my badass girlfriend to protect my ass. I'm gonna leave all the work to them while I do nothing at all." I said with total sarcasm. What the hell was she thinking? Of course I'm taking her seriously!

Everyone laughed. Well, except Prue. She didn't find my comment to be very humorous. Turning to Patty and Grams, she said "I thought you said he was a very sweet boy who doesn't talk back and does what he's told?" Prue appeared angry. "What, did they say I was a kid, too? Did you believe that?" I snickered. Prue grew more irritated.

"Abe, as much as I love seeing you make Prue bite her tongue, you might wanna stop. She still has her powers." Phoebe warned. "What powers? They can't be any worse then Piper blowing me up." I never considered the fact that Prue used to be a Charmed one. "Well, she could push you out the door with a flick of her hand, or she can astral project herself." Piper filled me in.

"I'm not afraid to do it, even if I am your white lighter." Prue said with a smirk. Shit... I turned to Paige and Billie, who didn't dare side with me.

"Oh hell no, I'm not saving you. In fact, if Prue has to beat you, I'll watch." Paige told me. "I'm not taking sides." Billie said with her hands up in defense.

"Well look at that. No one objected." Prue seemed to enjoy that. "You're one hell of a white lighter... Too bad I don't have the grounds to go any farther than that." I admitted with defeat. If anyone was going to kill me first for being a smart-ass, it'd be Piper. "Yeah, well you're one hell of a charge." Prue retorted.


End file.
